1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for calculating a user's consumed calories and, more particularly, to a portable device for precisely calculating a user's consumed calories by accurately recognizing a user's movements and even the amount of the user's respiration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the so-called ubiquitous technique has been introduced into daily life, people can do their job as required any time and any place, and in line with this, techniques for the measurement and management of personal health have been advanced in the field of ubiquitous healthcare.
However, in spite of the development of ubiquitous healthcare in various fields, accurately measuring a person's consumed calories is not easy and still remains at issue.
There have been many attempts to calculate a user's consumed calories by measuring the user's movement by using an acceleration sensor, but this method has a limitation in further improvements to the accuracy thereof, and, in particular, only the use of the acceleration sensor makes the limitation clearer.